


Turned On

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [32]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jack being Jack, Multi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “You’re kind of turning me on.”
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Turned On

“Once the new boosters are in their ports it’s smooth sailing ahead.”

Jack leaned over the console, “Gotta say Doc,  ** you’re ** ** kind of turning me on.” **

Rose scoffed, “Only kind of?”

“Care to find out?”

“Oi, enough flirting.”

“You started it.”

“I’m working! Rose, tell him I'm working.”

“You  _ are _ the one that turned him on...”

“ It’s Jack, when isn’t he turned on?”

“Hey, I'm right here. Just because you’re right doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be included in the conversation.”

“If the doctor hurries up, we could all be included in a lot more...”

“Right. Yep. All done. Allons y!”


End file.
